ella
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: one-shot la conoció siendo un niño, vivió a su lado y se caso, la amo, y sin embargo no lo supo sino hasta el final/ usa.fem!mex leve usa.fem!uk


Título: la vida Ella

La conoció siendo un niño, y le sonrió, ella era hermosa aun siendo una niña, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, llegando casi al negro profundo, eran primos, lejanos, sí, pero primos al fin y al cabo, la conoció y le sonrió, ella le sonrió también con dulzura natural.

Todos los años su padres se las arreglaban para cruzar aquella frontera, a veces ellos a veces los suyos, pero cada vez, una semana a veces un mes al año, lo pasaban juntos corriendo por los interminables pasillos de la mansión, de la hacienda, de la casa en la que estuvieran pasando esas fechas, él sonreía y reía extendiendo sus manos hacia ella, pensando que así las cosas estaban bien.

Eran niños y como tales jugaban y reían, así estaba todo bien.

Ella le dio el primer ramo cuando cumplió 12 años, antes había hecho ramos, sí, pero ninguno con un destinatario real, en cambio aquel día de septiembre su ramo tuvo un destinatario y fue él y solo él, y los padres de ambos sonrieron satisfechos.

Eran niños aun y como tales actuaban, así estaba todo bien.

Cuando ella cumplió 14 años, el apareció encajado en un traje de caballero y una sonrisa amble en sus labios, él tenía 17, y la miraba con naturalidad y cariño.

Ella tenía 15 y estaba feliz, o lo estuvo hasta que él saco a otras niñas a bailar, todas de 15, 16 o 17 años.

Él, por entonces, ya se estaba convirtiendo en un caballero a esa edad, y muchos comentaban la posibilidad de que fuera a estudiar a Inglaterra por no dar luz verde a los comentarios de que conseguiría prometida europea, la fortuna de sus padres se había vuelto más rica que la de los padres de ella, y su nombre ya no era tan importante, ella elevo su mirada a el en la última pieza, él la miro y la saco a bailar con una sonrisa breve

No eran niños ni actuaban como tales, además solo era un baile, aunque uno importante, de todas formas eran tan jóvenes que sin duda la sociedad lo perdonaría, estaba bien.

El padre de él dio la orden y el partió molesto al viejo mundo, con un cuaderno y mil cartas que envió de vuelta a su país explicando el viaje, con 12 cartas todas dirigidas a ella, y unos pétalos marchitos ocultos en la tapa de un libro.

Fue brillante desde el primer día logro amistades fáciles y a valoración publica durante los tres años que estuvo en Inglaterra, en el último año conoció a alguien, era inglesa, de bonitos ojos verdes y cabello rubio claro, él le regalo una rosa a la joven inglesa y ella le respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Él le dio dos poemas ella le señalo una biblioteca, la burla por parte de ella y el sincero cariño, su propia estupidez amenazando con dejarlo al ridículo alertaron a sus padres así jugaron al gato y al ratón durante dos meses, él comenzaba a cansarse un dia y ella: la dama inglesa, lo miro un día y sonrió.

Cuando María cruzo la puerta y él se volvió, nadie lo entendió, los hombre son criaturas simples y tienen gustos claro en mujeres, o son morenas o son rubias, o exóticas o clásicas, pero no ambas y una mirada bastaba para decir que ambas mujeres nada tenían que ver la una con la otra, no se parecían en lo absoluto, una era rubia y clásica, la otra morena y con presencia, una mirada decía que no se parecían, la una rubia la otra pelinegra, una de ojos verdes la otra negros, pero María había ido de paseo con su familia y había ido a verle, el olvido a Alice cuando vio a su prima cruzar la puerta y se levantó caminando directo a ella, no mirando en ninguna dirección más, extendió una mano y ella le devolvió el gesto, ella lo abrazo con fuerza y miedo preguntándose qué pasaba, el correspondió, sin entender y a la vez comprendiendo en el abrazo su mudo lenguaje, se separó y saludo a sus padres y los de ella.

Al día siguiente envió una nota de disculpas a los Kirkland, con quienes se sentía avergonzado, por haberlos dejado completamente abandonados tras las presentaciones, y recibió como respuesta unos pétalos secos, el bajo la cabeza, s madre le cogió ambas manos mientras con voz dulce le alertaba de lo molesta que podía ser su situación a futuro, él se enfadó, ella le señalo la falta de emoción de la inglesa al final logro convencerlo, era mejor casarse con una mujer que te amara y tu quisieras a una que tu quisieras y no te quisiera a ti y esa noche le pidió matrimonio a ella.

María acepto y el resto de la familia sonrió.

Eran jóvenes, ella estaba enamorada, casarse con aquella inglesa habría sido un error, así que estaba bien.

La boda se celebró en América, por lo que abandonaron bastante rápido el viejo mundo, el deseaba casarse pronto, ella también, él dijo "si" cuando se lo preguntaron, ella dijo "acepto" cuando se lo preguntaron a ella y se casaron.

Tuvieron un hijo único, al que el realmente amo, ella no podía tener más hijos tras un accidente en caballo, las lágrimas vinieron y él le tomo amabas manos, y sonrieron en medio de las lágrimas, él pensaba que era feliz.

Ella era feliz, sonriendo y criando a su hijo, participando activamente en todo lo que ocurría siendo libre a su lado, sin intentar atarse, queriéndolo con la vida, sabiéndose amada.

El niño tenía ocho años cuando ocurrió aquello, ella estaba de viaje y enfermo, llego a casa enferma y pálida, si fuerzas, el grito y el lamento que pugnaban por escapar de su garganta no escaparon, se quedó quieto en una esquina mientras todos lo abrazaban, pero nadie lo entendía, nadie podría haberlo hecho.

El tomo su manso sin poder decir palabra, dándose cuenta, abriendo los ojos por vez primera, mientras se daba cuenta de todo en aquel ínfimo instante, si había obedecido toda su vida, pensando que estaría bien, y había culpado a todos de ello, de su presente, y al fin lo notaba.

-no te vayas- pidió contra sus manos llorando en silencio mientras ella perdía la vida- te amo –dijo con voz ahogada y mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrió ante esas palabras deposito una última caricia en sus mejillas y un beso en los labios, ella cerro los ojos y cuando él lo noto, dio rienda suelta a las lagrimas

-yo te amaba- murmuro contra sus manos ahora pálidas y frías, mientras un último vestigio de su antigua fuerza aún quedaba ahí- María- repitió con voz ahogada, buscando en ella un rastro de vida- María- murmuro de nueva cuenta luchando contra el dolor y las lágrimas, ya entraban los demás.

La enterraron y el volvió a la casa, sus padres se habían llevado al niño con ellos por un tiempo diciendo que le serviría alejarse de la casa, le pidieron a el que fuera con ellos , se negó aduciendo que necesitaba terminar unas cosas.

Un grito escapo de sus labios sin luchar siquiera por detenerlo

Porque la amaba

Sus manos golpeaban con fuerza las paredes deseando detener aquel dolor que ahogaba su alma y partía en dos su corazón

La había amado siempre

Un grito con todas sus fuerzas mirando a la nada, completamente solo en la habitación, golpeando con fuerza las paredes tirándolo todo contra las paredes, no, lloro, por favor no, que todo fuera mentira.

Desde la primera vez

Cuando la vio siendo una niña y le sonrió

Porque la había amado el día del baile y por eso pidió la primera y última pieza.

Porque se había casado estando enamorado y no lo había sabido distinguir.

Porque había vivido sin saber que la amaba

Porque se dio cuenta de ella demasiado tarde

Ella estaba muerta

Ella estaba muerta y el al fin lo sabía, la había amado siempre.

Notas finales: que puedo decir estoy en mi etapa de depresión porque no logro recuperar mi contraseña que tenía en un foro y…la vida no es justa._.

Si corta venas y todo eso, para terminar de aclarar el chico era Alfred… es que quería verle sufrir un poquito n_nu


End file.
